Exposure
by Arendal
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione, and she decides to take action and make him jealous. She realizes that nothing make her more wet than being the school slut and exposing herself. OOC, Ron-bashing, smut, sexy!Hermione, HG/HP, HG/DM, HG/SS Oneshot Please Review!


**A/N: **Quick one shot smut. It was fun to write! Please REVIEW! Also, REALLY OOC Hermione and other characters. Ron-bashing. Takes place after the war, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year.

**Warnings: **smut, voyeurism, kinks, mild BDSM, age difference, some (brief mentions) underage. Please do not read if not over 18.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

**_Exposure._**

Hermione's closed inkwell fell to the floor with a clatter, but did not break. Professor Flitwick was working at his desk, not paying a bit of attention to his seventh years. The entire class sucked in their breaths as Hermione quietly stood, stepping into the middle of the rows of desks where the inkwell had rolled.

Not a single student was doing the given assignment. Instead, everyone watched as she bent over at the waist, legs slightly parted. Her too high skirt moved up, and up, and …

Seamus let out a strangled groan. Someone began to pant, and Hermione smirked to herself, wiggling her butt slightly. Her face was tinged pink, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Nothing was more exciting then baring yourself to a whole class.

It made her wet, just knowing that her friends could see her bare pussy, glistening with her juices. She glanced up at the professor, who was still busy grading papers. Hermione reached a hand between her legs, keeping a steady eye on the professor but had her ears tuned in on her classmates as she rubbed her fingers over her clit and over her slit.

Lavender squealed, and the professor looked up, but Hermione was already sitting back down, inkwell safely placed far from the edge of her desk. He did not notice that her right hand was covered in wetness.

Hermione slouched in her seat a bit, attempting to calm her beating heart. She turned to her partner, Harry, who was a bit agape, a hand resting over the bulge in his pants. She leaned in, her mouth right at his ear.

"Need some help with that, Harry?" Hermione whispered, placing her hand on top of his and squeezing. He let out a light moan.

"That was a very naughty thing to do, Mione," Harry whispered, grinning. She giggled, and together they glanced over at Ron, who sat at the very back of the classroom, face bright red. He glowered at them.

"Do you think he's jealous?" Hermione murmured, rubbing her hand over Harry's crotch.

"I _know_ he's jealous." he laughed, and then sighed, pleased by her touch. "Who isn't?"

"Well, it's not like we're exclusive," she pointed out. Which was true. Hermione and Harry were the most stunning people in their grade, in the school, even, and it was only fair that everybody got a taste before they left Hogwarts for good.

After Ron had cheated on Hermione with some foreign girl after the war, as well as two other boys she'd dated early on in their school year, she had moped and cried for a long while. And then she began to change. Hermione had wanted to prove to everyone that cheating on her was something they would regret for the rest of their lives.

So she took some time to herself, focusing a little less on her schoolwork, which, after fighting in a war, felt much too easy.

Hermione, with special permission from Professor McGonagal, went to Diagon Alley to do a little research. She spent hours that day going into salons and 'groomed' herself, learning how to take care of her hair, nails, and other body parts.

She shaved her pubic hair, her leg and armpit hair, and bought a lot of makeup, although a little while later she realized her face had a lot of natural beauty and didn't require too much assistance.

Her cotton granny panties were thrown away, plain white bras tossed out. She exclusively wore lacy bikini panties and thongs and attractive push up bras. There wasn't much she bought for her personal wardrobe, as she was still in school, but she did wear her uniform a tad differently.

Hermione's tie was always too loose, the top four buttons always undone to show off impressive cleavage and lace from bras. Her skirt was pulled up so that it was only half the normal length. As for her bushy hair, it was significantly tamed. Her curls were glossy and smooth.

And after all of that, Hermione finally learned how to masturbate. The night after she'd shopped her heart out, she sat in her bed, silencing charms up and the drapes around her bed closed.

Her hand touched her chest first, but then she parted her knees, then her thighs, and tentatively rubbed her clit. It was strange at first, but with the right images in her head, she was throwing her head back and yelling out her orgasm, juices gushing out.

She learned several things. One, she squirted. Two, she was very dirty. Often, when she masturbated, Hermione didn't think about getting fucked by guys. She thought of exposing herself, flashing her tits and pussy at everyone.

That was the hottest thing Hermione could think of, but as time wore on, she realized she'd like to make her imagination into a reality. So she slowly began to do just that while the professors weren't looking.

Her shirt would sometimes be unbutton all the way, yet her robes would be on, ready to shut right away. She would make eye contact with someone, and then she'd let the robe open and let the world see her glorious tits.

It made her pussy drip. Sometimes, she would walk to her classes after pleasuring herself, and let the school see her juices siding down her legs.

Ron took a lot of time to notice. Eventually, the entire student body was talking about the sexy Hermione Granger, showing herself off like a whore. But the names didn't bother her. Being a slut turned her _on_.

Her ex-boyfriend was a very horny, yet inexperienced teenage boy. He got hard at the littlest things and finished early, sometimes before his pants were off. He'd heard the rumors, that there was this girl who would sleep with _anybody_, show herself off to anyone.

This mystery girl was an easy target, and he would get into her pants. But then, to the amused looks of his friends, Harry finally told him who she was, and Ron wilted, disbelieving.

"What?" he'd said, eyes wide. "_Our_ Hermione? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Harry frowned. "She's not _ours,_ Ron. Mione isn't an object."

Harry himself was stunned, of course, when he first found out. But after a private talk with Hermione, who admitted that showing herself off made her wet, he'd found himself red in the face, lips parted and eyes dark with lust. He was very, very hard.

Together, he and Hermione had fun exploring their bodies in the Room of Requirement, where he lost his virginity to her. They never truly established whether or not they were a couple, but enjoyed sex with whispered 'I love you's, but continued to date other people.

Harry even helped her show herself off in a way that would turn others on. She slept with other boys in their grade, but never Ron.

All of his friends would talk about how fantastic she was in bed, but all Ron could do was listen and never experience.

Ron tried to have sex with her one day, a few weeks after she'd started acting this way. She leaning over on their desk, tits coming out of her shirt, and pussy showing to any lucky student who turned their way.

Harry and Ron were Transfiguration partners, and Harry was enjoying himself, grasping her tits. Hermione too, was happy just to make Ron jealous. His blood was boiling.

"You slut!" he shouted, knuckles white as he gripped the desk. The professor was not in the classroom, but the other students turned to watch, eyes wide. Not many called Hermione a whore to her face. They waited to see what she would do.

For a beat, there was only silence. But then she and Harry started laughing.

"You think _name-calling _is going to hurt me, Ronald?" she said wryly, an eyebrow raised as she stood and leaned back against an empty chair, spreading her legs and touching herself.

Hermione let out a loud moan as she played with her pussy. "Mm, I think someone has to finish the job for me." she said loudly, looking around.

Harry knew she wasn't talking to him, and he didn't mind. There would be plenty of other opportunities to fuck her later. He unzipped his pants, but not to fuck her, just to release his straining cock to wank.

Draco Malfoy, another very attractive boy in their school, stood up, flipping platinum blond hair.

"You're such a whore, Granger," he sneered, batting her hand away and moving her off the chair and onto the table. She gasped as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"But for now," he sighed dramatically, as if taking an important task onto his shoulders, "You're my whore." Malfoy pulled his pants down and entered her in one rough stroke. They moaned together loudly. She grasped his hair and pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

His hips were quickly pounding, knowing they had to finish before their professor reentered the classroom, which could be any minute. Hermione let out deliciously sexy wails, and Harry grunted, stroking his cock next to his best friend.

As Malfoy leaned down to suck a tit, a high pitched, unattractive squeal reached their ears, and Malfoys hips slowed to a stop, and Hermione opened her eyes.

The entire class passed to look at Ronald, who had a dark stain on his pants and his face was bright red.

Harry gave him a funny look. "Did you come without even touching yourself?"

He nodded, ashamed.

Hermione sighed and pushed Malfoy off of her. The mood had been ruined. The class groaned in disappointment as the blond pulled his pants back up and Hermione's skirt was adjusted. They sat down as their professor came back inside, unaware of what had just happened.

Teachers did not catch on to Hermione's slutty acts, until one late April, in Potions. Hermione burst into the classroom, just after class had started.

She'd been sucking a sixth year off in a broom closet when she realized she was late, and Hermione apologized to Professor Snape.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger." he sneered, as she dropped her bag at her seat and sat beside Harry.

Hermione nodded, but had long ago stopped caring about something as silly as house points. Instead she spread her legs in her seat as Harry reached a hand down and began to finger her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and reached for a quill as Professor Snape began his lecture.

Harry continued to finger her as he too took notes in one hand. Their teacher paid no attention to the students in the back of the classroom. Hermione bucked and stifled another moan by biting the quill.

"Fuck," she grunted quietly, but apparently not quietly enough, because Professor Snape paused in his lecture.

"Did you have something to add, Ms. Granger?" he narrowed his eyes.

She shook her head, no.

"Speak up, girl!"

"No - mm - sir," she froze as the moan slipped out. Harry had not stopped fingering her, but now he paused, because it would have been impossible for Snape not to have heard it.

He pulled his fingers away, and both students looked up at their teacher. They could see it in his face, _he knew. _

"Stand up, Granger," he barked through clenched teeth.

Obediently, she stood, and he motioned her to come to the front of the classroom.

Hermione, face red at being caught by her teacher, stood and walked forward. Liquid was very visible on her thighs, and she did not bother to pull her skirt down, which showed the bottom of her ass jiggling very sexily.

"Yes, sir?" she said very timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Bend over."

Hermione looked up. Had she heard wrong?

"Are you deaf, _slut_? I said _bend over._" he snarled, pushing her over his desk. She gasped and then let out a light moan.

She was so, so horny. The professor pushed her skirt up fully, exposing her to the entire class. And then, with a smack he brought his hand down on her ass. Hermione cried out.

"Disgusting," he sneered. "Touching yourself in the middle of my class!" he brought his hand down twice, once on each cheek.

"I wasn't touching myself, sir!" she said breathily. "Harry was! He - oh! - he was t-touching my pussy!"

His hand squeezed her ass, and he snapped his fingers. "Mr. Potter. Come forward. Now."

"Yes, Professor." Harry did not bother to even look ashamed. His cock was tenting his trousers and the whole class could see it.

"Pull your pants down." the teacher ordered, and he kicked Hermione legs apart. She grunted, and then shrieked as he hit not her ass, but her pussy.

The class was openly touching themselves to the spectacle, or touching each other. Pansy wailed as she was already on Malfoy's cock, bouncing happily.

"Suck Potter off," Snape ordered, as he stopped his assault and began to rub her clit. Harry stepped forward readily, and Hermione kissed the tip of his cock, and then he entered her mouth. The class watched with bated breath as she did not stop there, and swallowed all the way. They'd had practicing deep throating before.

Snape sounded a bit strangled, and said to Harry huskily, "Fuck her mouth."

Then he unzipped his trousers, Hermione tensed, ready to have a cock in her dripping pussy, god she was so ready!

She grunted and hummed around Harry as he grabbed her by the hair, cursing and bucking his hips. Saliva dripped to the floor.

And then she felt Professor Snape's cock at her entrance, and then it was in her. She moaned loudly around the appendage in her mouth as Snape began to fuck her.

There was no rhythm to their relentless fucking. Snape would pound into her while Harry would thrust into her mouth. There was no back and forth passing, just noise and pleasure as they filled her up from both sides while the class watched.

Hermione felt tears coming out of her eyes from the strain as she moaned as best she could, bucking her hips back into the professor's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Snape grunted, bringing his hand down on her ass again. She squealed around the cock.

"Oh!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back. "Mm, shit, shit! Yes! I'm gonna - fuck - I'm gonna come!" he yelled, and he spent himself, partially in her mouth, and then pulling himself out and finishing on her face and in her hair.

Snape groaned, leaning against Hermione and reaching underneath to grasp her bouncing tits. "Are you gonna come, Granger?" he demanded, pinching the still-clothed nipples. He ripped the front of her shirt off, scattering buttons and letting her bra-less tits hang free. They swing with the force of his hips.

"Oh yes, s-sir! Fu - ah! - fuck! Please! Please fill up my pussy!" His hips were slamming, the delicious sound of skin on skin echoing across the room.

She screamed her release, and the juices came flooding down around his cock, her walls squeezing him.

Snape roared, grabbing her hips to hold her still as he pounded into her still. She milked all he had from him, and he sat on a chair, exhausted, as Hermione fell to the floor, breasts exposed and skirt up.

His come trickled out of her pussy and mouth. Harry's covered her face and hair, and her chest was heaving.

They lay there breathing, and Hermione looked up to see her friends and fellow students staring down at her with lust-filled eyes. She turned, propping herself up against the professor's desk and spread her pussy apart with two fingers. Come spurted out.

She sat there, legs spread hands on her come filled, dripping pussy, with breasts hanging free and hair messy and hanging across her come covered face.

There was silence, and Hermione reached her tongue out to lick some of Harry's come off the corner of her mouth.

At last she said with a sly smile: "Who's next?"

**_End. _**

**A/N: **Please REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
